Jar Of Hearts
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: A lovely little story about Dan and Savannah xD


_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
><em>Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?<em>  
><em>You lost the love<em>  
><em>I loved the most<em>

_Prolouge;  
><em>The sand was soft beneath her feet,the warm water slowly rising then falling back into the ocean once more. There was a soft breeze that ran through her hair and all she could was think about the happy memories that she once shared on this beach with _him._He had left her last night. Dumped her when she was only awake,the only resonable thing she could do was to slap him. Her heart was broken and she missed him terribly but she wasn't going to show it. Her and her team had sectionals in 2 days and she wasn't going to let this break up get in the way of her winning. But now she was going to get revenge.

Revenge against one person whom she thought was a great friend,maybe even her best friend.

Revege against Marti Perkins.

_Chapter 1;  
>Savannah's POV:<em>

Her bags were packed for Sectionals,even though it wasn't for another 2 days,she heard her phone ringing and sighed,she checked the caller ID and her heart gave an uneven thud as she saw Dan's name popping up,her heart was telling her to pick up but her mind was telling her to ignore,and so she followed her mind. She hit the ignore button and flung her phone onto her pillow. The break up was tough...tougher than her break up with Noah. ~

There was a small knock from her door and she groaned,"Who is it?"she put her books onto the bed and waited for an answer,she frowned when no one answered."This better be good"she muttered and opened the door to see Dan standing there,his phone in hand. "Savannah?" his bright blue eyes staring down at her intently,he was determined to talk to her,no matter what. "What do you want?"her voice was harsh and cold,it was what he was expecting. "Can we...Can we talk? Please?" Savannah's eyes looked up to meet with his,"Go away Dan"she hissed and slammed the door in his face,she turned round and leaned against the door,the tears threatening to fall. The only boy since Noah she loved broke up with her,her life was falling apart at the seams.

"Savannah! Open the door! Please? We really need to talk!" Dan's fist pounded against the door again and again. Savannah took a deep breath,making sure her voice wouldn't sound weak,"No! You broke my heart should I talk to you? When you blantly broke up with me for...for Marti!"she hated saying that name outloud,it made everything come flooding back to her. Their lies were like a tidal wave causing Savannah to drown deeper and deeper into the water. "I made a mistake"Savannah's eyes flew open,_a mistake! He thinks it was a mistake!_ She threw open the door and glared at Dan."It was a mistake the first time you done it,but the second time! While you were with me! That was not a mistake Dan Patch! You know it wasn't a mistake,you love Marti and I don't care anymore! You broke my heart and I don't want anything else to do with you"she folded her arms across her chest,frowning and glaring at Dan. "No...Get out!". "Savannah". "Get out Dan!"

Dan stared at Savannah for several moments before nodding,he turned round and slowly began to walk out of the Cheertown house. Savannah was right,it wasn't a mistake but it did feel like one. He loved Marti,but he also loved Savannah. Nothing was the same now,he had lost his girlfriend and his best friend. "I'm an idiot"he sighed.

Savannah watched Dan's retreating back,she gulped and looked around as she noticed the squad staring at her,"Savannah?"Lewis caught her attention,he was the only one who really knew her pain,because he was going through the same thing,his girlfriend cheated on him too...Savannah felt the sick feeling returning in the pit of her stomach and she frowned."I'm fine"she murmured,"Thanks Lewis"she sighed and closed her door again.

**I know it's short,but I just want to see some of the reviews it gets and then I'll really start it xD**


End file.
